¿Que otra adicción cual probar?
by hotaru satsugei
Summary: "L" sin casos interesantes cual resolver, vuelve a la escuela para estudiar realmente pero encuentra a una muchacha algo extraña que le provocara una curiosidad realmente extraordinaria -La curiosidad mato al gato- No me importa, correré el riesgo-


No era claro pensar por ahora, tenía la mente ocupada y no quería tener más preocupaciones en las cual debo de pensar, por ende, negué con la cabeza varias veces en señal de desacuerdo, no podía aceptar la petición de Fernanda, era ilógico y no podía ir contra sus principios, _seguir lo justo Y lo LÓGICO_, lo cual no tenía nada que ver con ella.

-Te lo suplico _Ryuuzaki_, ven conmigo y te demostrare que existe- rogaba con fervor la chica de cabellos negros que había conocido el primer día en que puso un pie en esa institución. Yo solo pude negar con el dedo frente a sus enormes ojos que mostraban confusión pura.

-Kagome, tus teorías son realmente incoherentes, además de que aunque existiera ese pozo que transporta hacia el pasado 500 años atrás, no puedo ir, no estoy….- hice una pausa buscando la palabra tocando mi labio inferior con mi pulgar derecho- Oh, sí, capacitado para ir a una época antigua en la cual se encuentran casi solo demonios, tal vez aquí sea fuerte, pero comparado con un demonio, yo solo soy un simple humano que pueden destruir en añicos- hice un puño con mi mano hasta que quedaran blancos mis nudillos -¿Me entiende _kagome-san?-_ pregunté cuestionando si me explique bien ante ella.

-Tranquilo Ryu, yo te puedo proteger, tengo flechas de las cuales tienen poder espiritual ¿Recuerdas? Ya te lo había explicado- soltó un fuerte suspiro con cansancio marcado.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo aceptar esa idea _kagome-san_, es simplemente absurdo y ridículo, van contra mis principios- intenté que ella recapacitara acerca de su _loca _idea de ir a su templo y meterme en el poso para tele-transportarme a otra época. Todo empezó cuando le conté sobre mis teorías de que antes, hace 500 años exactamente existían demonios, sacerdotisas e inclusive hanyous…. Claro, solo eran teorías basadas en las leyendas y mitos de Japón los cuales he conseguido información importante y pistas las cuales podrían cambiar el mundo ya que lo más posible que existiera. Yo no era partidario de lo sobrenatural, pero en mi opinión como detective privado, ya no había casos interesantes, hasta que una niña de unos 6 años me comentó en el parque que había visto a un muchacho con orejas de perro y un extraño ropaje rojo, de ahí me entro la curiosidad ¿Corazonada? Tal vez, ya que siempre sigo esas intuiciones que surgen en mí –Pero… admito que suena interesante Kagome, así que solo iré a tu casa para ver el pozo, para luego lanzarme en él… tal vez ya pueda descubrir si ese pozo es real- dije más para mí que para que ella escuchara. Vi como asintió enérgicamente.

-Si funciona, _Ryuuzaki,_ créeme, no te arrepentirás- me aseguro sonriéndome contenta. Levante los hombros restándole importancia a la vez que sacaba de mi pantalón una bolsa pequeña que tenía unas fresas dentro – ¿Te…Tenias fresas dentro de tus bolsillos?-preguntó algo perturbada, yo asentí mirándole con una pizca de confusión.

-¿Qué tiene? –pregunté con curiosidad poniendo mi pulgar derecho sobre mi labio inferior. Ella solo negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-No es nada, supongo que tengo que acostumbrarme – sonrió con ternura a lo cual yo solo pude sonrojarme levemente volteando a ver a otro lado que no sean sus enormes ojos chocolate. Aun recordaba como la había conocido.

_FLASHBACK_

_Buscaba el salón 118 despreocupadamente ignorando los cuchicheos y murmuros sobre mi persona, no podía ser mejor-nótese el sarcasmo-._

_-Disculpa ¿Necesitas ayuda?- oí que alguien preguntaba dirigiéndose a mí, supuse. Me volteé completamente hacía atrás divisando una chica de unos 15 años de cabello azabache, ojos color chocolate, tez entre morena y blanca, un tanto pequeña de estatura._

_-No, gracias aun así- negué con la cabeza posicionando mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi pantalón de mezclilla. Me miro de arriba para abajo inspeccionándome, como todos lo hacen._

_-¿Por qué no tienes el uniforme de la escuela?- preguntó con curiosidad acercándose un poco mas hacía mí._

_-Le dije a la directora que no me gusta su uniforme, y que tenía permiso de mi doctor de no traerlo, me aprieta algo las piernas y soy de piel algo delicada – levante los hombros restándole importancia. De mi bolsillo saque una bolsita con fresas frescas, saque una y la estire hacía la chica –Te daré esta fresa si guardas el secreto-ella me miro sorprendida y confundida a la vez tomando la fresa nerviosa –Bien- suspire para mirarle directamente –Soy Ryuuzaki Lawliet, un placer- me presenté a lo que ella estiro su mano para saludarme. Saque una mano de mi bolsillo para estirarla de igual forma y estrechar su pequeña mano._

_-Kagome Higurashi, igualmente es un placer- se presentó de igual forma mostrándome una sonrisa que me proporciono algo de confianza, me caía bien, no parecía chismosa, pero no me tenía que dejar llevar por las apariencias. Cual equivocado estaba, ahora en quien más confiaba, era en esa chica, que ahora era prácticamente su mejor amiga._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

-Me preguntó de dónde sacaras tantas fresas y dulces _Ryuuzaki_- sonrió para sí misma tocándose la frente un tanto desesperada.

-De la dulcería, algunos los preparo pero la mayoría los compró, o me los prepara mi tutor, pero ese no es el caso- intenté cambiar de tema mirándole ahora directo – Hoy, a las 4 de la tarde iré a tu casa ¿Estás de acuerdo?- pregunté si le parecía bien. Ella asintió, abriendo su mochila, moviendo varias cosas buscando algo al parecer.

-Espera, voy a buscar una hoja y lápiz para apuntarte mi dirección, si no, ¿Cómo ibas a llegar a mi casa?- sonrió con burla.

-Tengo contactos, _higurashi_- asegure mientras que ella soltaba una risilla nerviosa.

-Típicas de ti, _Ryuuzaki, _queriéndome asustar-dijo con simpatía. Sonreí levemente para que después desapareciera esa sonrisa.

-Por cierto, no te he contado, llevare mis apuntes para ayudarte más en matemáticas, y no trates de replicarme, tienes que mejorar Kagome, y yo te ayudare-afirme con decisión –También llevare las hojas en las que apunte todas mis teorías, tal vez su abuelo me pueda confirmar algunas cosas- ella asintió con seriedad situando su mochila en su hombro.

-Está bien, nos vemos _Ryu -_sonrió, despidiéndose de mí con su manó, la imite de igual forma. Si bien, le había contado sobre la idea que pudiesen existir criaturas fantásticas en la época antigua, ella me había contado sobre las leyendas de su pozo, y sobre que ella viajaba 500 años en el pasado mediante ese pozo, y que conoció a un hanyou, un demonio-zorro, una exterminadora y un monje. Al principio, no le creí, era obvio, pero luego con mis investigaciones y teorías recopiladas, todo encajaba a la perfección, así que, no hacía daño checar para comprobar todas y cada una de mis teorías. Luego, me dijo que ella era una sacerdotisa, que ella era la reencarnación de una de las más poderosas sacerdotisas, claro, no tenía comparación con Midoriko, pero aun así, era poderosa, su nombre era Kikyou. Había oído hablar de ella cuando estuve investigando sobre la época _feudal_, dicen que se había enamorado de un hanyou, y que había dado su vida por él, muriendo y llevándose consigo la poderosa perla shikon, la cual concedía cualquier deseo, y por lo que me ha dicho Kagome, ella era su reencarnación, he por ello que ella tenía la perla dentro de ella.

Considerando eso, ella era la única que puede destruir el hechizo que puso Kikyou al joven hanyou que ella había sellado hace unos 50 años porque Kikyou dio su vida para que el hanyou no se llevara la perla de shikon que unos momentos antes le había robado, traicionándola a la vez, por lo cual, Kikyou lo sello en un árbol sagrado, "matándolo" por así decirlo, mas bien, lo durmió, y solo "ella" podía quitar el sello, o más bien Kagome , en este caso, ya que hay una coincidencia, un hanyou acompaña a Kagome, que curiosamente se llama _Inuyasha, _lo cual tiene un significado, Inu, que es de perro y Yasha que es de demonio, y en mis datos, dice que el hanyou que estaba enamorado de Kikyou, era un hibrido de origen canino y por si no fuera poco, Kagome me menciono que en la aldea que estaba ese pozo devora huesos, era en la aldea Konan, la cual era la misma en la que la sacerdotisa del pasado vivió.

-Todas las piezas están juntas- murmuré en voz baja para mi mismo –Ya casi, estoy cerca- me alenté yéndome hacía la salida para luego ir a mi casa. Como dije, no era aficionado a lo sobrenatural ni mucho menos, pero ya saben, _la curiosidad._

**Bueno, queridos lectores o lectoras, como quieran llamarse :D, aquí les traigo una nuevo fic, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, según yo, la actitud y personalidad de Ryuuzaki están bien pero si me he equivocado en algo, díganlo, con confianza :3 y por lo del final del capítulo, no piensen que Ryuuzaki solo utiliza a Kagome para saber si sus teorías son correctas, digamos que, solo demuestra su **_**curiosidad. **_**Así que, si tienen dudas, no duden en mandarme un mensaje y preguntármelo NOS VEMOS! :D**


End file.
